


In Partnership

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Guardian Angels, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: It takes less than six months for Ignis to realize that he’s not alone.Ignoct Week Day One: Noct acts as Ignis's guardian angel post-game





	In Partnership

It takes less than six months for Ignis to realize that he’s not alone. He isn’t certain what he notices first, what prompts him to realize that there is  _ someone _ there, quietly following his every move. One morning he wakes up, swears he can feel the press of a warm body in the mattress next to him. When he nudges out a questing hand, there is, as expected, no one. Somehow, it doesn’t hurt as much as he expects. Instead, he’s comforted.

When he’s on the road, when he has daggers in hands, when he’s in the thick of a fight, sometimes something happens he can’t quite explain, something that prevents him injury or danger, and he realizes that there  _ is _ not rational explanation for it, and he doesn’t need one. He doesn’t want one. He  _ knows _ , intrinsically.

When the grief drags him down to hands and knees, when he can’t breathe for the feel of the weight of sorrow pressing down on his shoulders, when he doesn’t expect he can find the will to stand back up again, something brushes soft and gentle over his skin, chasing away the cold and the fear, and Ignis swears it sets his skin to aching but only in the best of ways, only to remind him that he  _ is _ still alive, that he  _ has _ to go on. He does.

When he’s elbow deep in recipes, when his fingers are flying over the braille of his cookbooks, when he turns to listen for the simmer of the broth before he can add in his ingredients, somehow his freshly washed bowl of broccoli goes crashing to the floor despite the fact that he is the only one in the kitchen, and he is on the other side of the room.

“Noct,” he breathes, lightly admonishes under his breath. It is with far too much fondness that he speaks his name, whispers it for fear of sounding crazy. He’s not.

He had spent most of his life by Noctis’s side. He knows when he’s really there.

So when something protects him from his own moments of clumsiness, when injuries are healed overnight, when he thinks he can see the brightest of blue eyes in the darkness before he sleeps, Ignis is comforted, because he is not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm short on time and even shorter on motivation but I plan to write something for most of the days + a few timed quests because. it's ignoct. I _have_ to. anyway lowkey guardian angel Noct yes please. even if Iggy can't see him... this is the good kind of angst


End file.
